Star Wars: The Force Uncaged
by Spike The Magic Dragon
Summary: Uncertain, your future is. Find yourself, you MUST. Oneshot


Prologue: Monster, Warrior, Killer

* * *

Voices echoed in my head.

One was evil and taunting. It was familiar to me, but I took no comfort from it. The cold, robotic voice haunted my every nightmare and my every waking moment since… it happened. The other voice was much warmer. It was new to me but it calmed me much more than the voice of the darker one. His voice was filled with wisdom and serenity. The voices spun around in my head, like a yin yang. Neither was greater than the other, but they were both on opposite sides.

To be honest, I hate both of them. They've haunted me ever since I woke up from my death. It was getting to a point that being deaf would be preferable to the constant battle in my mind, though I knew that silencing the world would do nothing to block the two.

I kept my pace, swaying side to side as I came down the narrow grated corridor. I didn't want to show my discomfort.

"_Death is a natural part of life," _the wise one spoke. They were starting again. In my annoyance, I felt a small twitch in my eye, and something behind me broke, its circuits sizzling with electricity.

Soon, came the sounds I feared, hated, and despised more than anything. Slow shallow breathing through an old worn down respirator rang through my head before the other voice answered the first.

"_Foolishly you hold to hope for the life you once had," _Vader taunted me mercilessly.

Just the thought of that cruel shell of a man was bringing me to the brink of madness.

"_Let go of everything you fear to lose, you must." _I have nothing to let go of anymore, except fading memories of people I've loved and people I've hated, and the countless numbers of men and women I've slain in the name of my former Master.

"_You think you have a purpose, a destiny." _I don't think I have a destiny, I know I do.

"_Uncertain and fearful you are." _They were coming faster.

"_You are but a shadow in your form of self."_

"_Confused you have become." _It wouldn't stop. I was leaning violently from side to side contorting my face into rage. Lights shattered. The floors creaked and bent and the walls became dented.

"_Weak and misguided."_ No...

"_Hide not from yourself."_ Please...

"_Accept the certainty."_ Make it stop...

"_Confront you fear." _My face reflected my inner anguish and pain. All I wanted to do was to destroy- destroy everything until the voices stopped. Multiple objects began to float around me as I was gathering Force energy.

"_That all is lost!"_

MAKE IT STOP!

"_Will I ever see you again?" _A third voice rang through my head, and with it I whispered a name in my thoughts.

_Juno… _

Her voice, back before I became this, always soothed me. Many times I sat in my bunk, trying to reach out with the force to her, though I knew she couldn't feel me. As far as she knew, I was dead. Kota was blind, and not just in sight, but to me as well, for reasons unknown to me.

I called upon the strength I always carried, that Juno had always managed to bring out, and purged my mind of the intruders, dropping the various scrap that was orbiting me. The door in front of me opened with a whoosh, and my eyes adjusted to the light that flooded the hallway.

Lowering my hood, I paused and slightly smirked. Making my way out into the center of the arena, the large crowd roared in delight at the sight of me, the newest victim for whatever was waiting for me. It became silent as a screech sounded, one that I knew to belong to a Rancor. Suddenly, a giant blob flew out.

It was obviously the rancor that had just died. But what could kill a rancor, let alone throw one? A giant creature came out the doors, and all thoughts in my head died.

Anticipation flooded my senses. Sith Apprentice? Jedi Knight? The titles mattered little to me. Right now, I was just a warrior and this was going to be a battle.

Throwing off my cape, I quickly began to channel Force Lightning. The beast seemed to grow larger as it came closer, sizing me up. It roared at me as it realized that I'd be nothing compared to its last opponent.

The lighting crawled up my arms, and made my skin crawl with excitement.

It began to run towards me, and met with a wall of Lightning. It wasn't enough to kill the beast, but it was enough to make it howl in pain as it stumbled back.

"_Uncertain your future is. Find yourself, you must."_

I ran at it this time, withdrawing my twin lightsabers. Igniting them in an instant, I jumped, calling upon all the power of the Force.

The beast tried to meet me with a massive clawed hand, but I was much too fast for it as I met its eyes as it roared at me again.

I jabbed both blue blades into its massive skull. As the creature went to swat me off, I jumped, landing on its massive shoulders. He swatted at me again, and I dodged, jumping high into the air above its head. I pulled my blades back with the Force, before throwing the one in my left hand in a straight line into its eye. I used the Force to cushion my landing while the beast was roaring in pain, now distracted with its eye. I dashed over to its feet, cutting at both of them and rolling out from under where it fell to whatever the creature had for knees.

I summoned the power that I used to bring down a Star Destroyer and I pushed it down, and then picked it up with the Force. With all my might, I took it as far up as I could before I dropped it. It landed with a sickening crunch and it made the ground tremble. Calling up the last of my power, I summoned more lightning to my hands, and shocked the beast. It screamed in pain until it suddenly stopped, and I felt its life force fade. I gave up my assault and walked past its sizzling corpse, pulling my lightsaber from its eye socket and leaving a dead silent crowd behind me as I walked away.

* * *

Good? Bad? I'm not really good with fiction, but I figured I'd give it a try. If you haven't seen it yet, watch the new The Force Unleashed II trailer. Tis good!


End file.
